


ice and fire

by ericbestie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, but eric doesnt want to for personal reasons, sunwoo wants to be a demon hunter, with eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericbestie/pseuds/ericbestie
Summary: “what if we went... demon hunting? you know like went to train for it and everything?”“uh... why dont we just stay home?”
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 16





	ice and fire

eric woke with a start as he heard rapid knocking on his bedroom door. he could hear his roommate outside of his door, yelling his name repeatedly. 

“sunwoo? what do you want?” eric yelled and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“i want to come in, that’s what!” eric scratched the top of his head, but paused as the door handle started to turn. his eyes widened and he threw the hood of his hoodie over his head, quickly laying down.

“i need you to help me grab something from the spare room, there’s too much for just me to carry. come on!” eric nodded and shot sunwoo a thumbs up. sunwoo smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“god, i wish he’d learn to hear a yes before coming in...he’s gonna catch me someday...” eric mumbled to himself. he quickly threw himself out of bed and padded over to his door, opening it to sunwoo passing by, holding a box of... wood?

“sunwoo...? what am i grabbing? and what do you need so much wood for?”

“grab the box that says like... rope and stuff. and i’m making something.” eric stares at sunwoo’s retreating form in confusion, but wonders off to grab the box anyways. maybe sunwoo is doing something fun? 

eric walks into the living room where sunwoo is, sets the box on the table and flops down next to him. he glances over at sunwoo, who already seems to be working on... something... 

“i’m making a bow.” sunwoo turns his head and locks eyes with eric. eric blinks in surprise and turns his head toward the tv, which had been turned on before eric entered the room.

“you know, if you were wondering.” eric feels his face warm up, from sunwoo’s stare, and nods. he hears sunwoo chuckle. a hand reaches over and ruffles his hair over his hood.

eric’s breath hitches and sunwoo’s hand stops over the bump under his hood. 

“what... is that?” eric laughs nervously and pushes sunwoo’s hand away. 

“it’s just a hair curler! i wanted to try them out so i put a few in last night. i guess i forgot to take them out!” sunwoo looks at him suspiciously, reaching for his hood. eric dodges his hand and stands up, backing away a bit.

“come on, they’re embarrassing! just leave it!” eric says as he forces out a laugh. sunwoo stands to follow him, a mischievous grin on his face. eric’s face drops and he makes a run for the bathroom, sunwoo chasing after him. luckily, he reaches the bathroom and locks the door before sunwoo can get him. eric leans against the door and sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“come on! i wanna see them, you probably look so cute!” eric scoffs and walks over to the mirror, pulling his hood down. would sunwoo still say that if he knew the ‘hair curlers’ were really horns?


End file.
